


Puppy Days

by MageWriter



Series: Kalex Week 2019 [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kalex, Kalex Week, Kalex Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWriter/pseuds/MageWriter
Summary: Another pod lands on earth and Kara finds and old friend.Alex never stood a chance.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Series: Kalex Week 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547062
Comments: 3
Kudos: 162
Collections: Kalex Appreciation Week 2019





	Puppy Days

Kalex Week Day Seven: Krypton related

**_Saturday, 11/23_** \- **Krypton-related **\- Kryptonese, Red Kryptonite, etc.

I own nothing.

* * *

The pod had landed six miles from the desert base. Kara had seen it enter and followed it to the landing site. She swallowed tightly when she saw the El crest on the side.

What could it be? The last pod had contained Mon-El and that had brought a whole host of trouble. Alex had gone through several packs of pencils and nearly broken her foot dealing with the man-child. Their best friend had had much the same reaction.

His mother and her army had been no laughing matter either. Nor had his crush on her.

As if he could hold a lighter to her human! Either of her humans!

Shaking her head, Kara tapped in the correct sequence in order to open the pod. She leapt back when it hissed open, taking a fighting stance just in case.

_Yip_

“What?” Kara relaxed a bit, stepping closer to the pod.

_Yip, yip, yip_

Caustiously, she looked inside. “Oh! You poor baby!” Gently, she scooped the small dog into her arms.

There was no way…she checked his collar and burst into tears.

“Krypto,” she managed to get out. The dog, _her dog_, licked her face. He had probably been sent to help her protect Kal-El but had gotten lost as she had.

Well…technically he was meant to be Kal-El’s dog, but she had been helping to train him. By rights, she was certain that made him her fur baby.

“Supergirl, report.” There was a bit of fuzz, and then Alex repeated the command.

“No hostile in the pod,” Kara replied, nuzzling her face into Krypto’s soft fur. He was still a puppy, not even half grown.

“Bring it in,” Alex said, voice stern.

“Alright, just give me a moment.” She turned her ear piece off. “Sit boy, good boy.” She patted his head. Sealing the pod shut once more, she picked it up in one hand and cradled the puppy in the other. “Come on, time to meet your other mommy. Alex is going to love you.”

* * *

Alex stared at the fluffy white creature in her girlfriend’s arms. Kara had refused to put the animal down for any reason. J’onn, amused by her antics, had allowed it. So for the last several hours Kara had been in medical as the dog was looked over.

Alex knew she was doomed. Completely and utterly doomed. They were going to have to dog proof their apartment. And find a good dog park. They would probably need a dog sitter at some point.

“What on Earth is that?” Lena had arrived at some point to work on a project with Winn. She was just now getting the chance to see what Kara had brought it.

“Another pod fell to Earth,” Alex explained, “that was inside it along with a few personal items belonging to Kara.”

Krypto took that moment to try floating. They watched as Kara praised him, moving to float crossed-legged in the air beside him.

Lena stared for a moment. “Our resident space puppy found an actual space puppy.”

“Yep,” Alex nodded.

“You’re going to need a bigger bed.” Lena told her with a snicker.

“It’s technically Clark’s dog.”

Lena scoffed, “as if Kara’s even going to do anything other than keep…him?” She hazarded a guess.

“His name is Krypto; apparently eleven year old Kara wasn’t very imaginative with names.” Alex sighed, resigning herself to their new pet.

“Fitting,” Lena said softly, thinking about a conversation she had once had with the blonde.

“Yea,” Alex agreed. “Come on, time to meet your nephew.”

“Nephew?” Lena smiled. “I didn’t know you were so sentimental Agent Danvers.”

Alex glowered on her. A wasted effort; Lena always ignored it. “I got introduced as _mommy_. So _you_ get to be _auntie_.” The CEO outright laughed at her.

Kara bounded up to join them. “What’s so funny?” She had Krypto in her arms. “Doc said we can take him home. He’s perfectly healthy, just needs some sun.”

“Hello boy,” Lena held out a hand, giggling when Krypto leapt from Kara to her. She fended off his enthusiastic greeting. “Go to _mommy_ now, there’s a good boy.”

Krypto happily went, giving Alex the same greeting. Both of the other women watched as the stoic agent melted.

“I suppose a stop at the pet store is in order.” She said, grunting when Kara enveloped both of them in a hug.

“Thank you,” she whispered, “thank you for letting me keep him.”

“Of course we’re keeping him,” Alex replied, “but…um, just how big is he going to get?”

The answer, over the next several months, was _huge_. Alex had to look up large, mostly white dog breeds to find something to tell people when they asked what breed he was. She had finally settled on Akita, although Kara had argued for Newfoundland.

“When he’s Superdog he can be a Newfoundland. At home, he’s an Akita.” Because of course their alien dog could shapeshift.

“That’s fair,” Kara agreed. “That sound alright to you boy?” Krypto woofed his agreement.

He liked going out with Mama to help people and other animals. Someone had to look out for Aunt Lena during the day when his mothers were busy helping other people.

Argument settled, he returned to his food. Maybe if he was extra sneaky, he could snatch some of Mom’s chicken or Mama’s potstickers…

“He’s plotting again,” Alex muttered, bringing her carton of teriyaki chicken and rice closer to her chest.

“Krypto, no human food.” Kara admonished him. “It’ll make you sick.” She frowned at his sad puppy face. “Nope, not gonna work. No human food for you.”

Huffing, he turned back to his food bowl. There was always next time…and Winn was weak. He could always convince Winn to share.

Kara shook her head. “Were you able to get the crystals loaded to the AI?”

“I finished the last of them today,” Alex wrapped an arm around her, bringing her in to cuddle. “We can fully look them over whenever you’re ready.”

“Maybe after the holidays,” Kara snuggled into her. “Right now I just want to cuddle.”

“As you wish,” Alex dared to steal a potsticker, shoving a bite of her food into Kara’s mouth when she tried to protest.

Krypto sighed. His mothers were so silly.


End file.
